¿Como Me Paso Esto?
by Cecii.chan
Summary: Hola Mi Nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 17 años y esta.... Es mi Historia


Hoola!!..... Bueno este es mi primer Fan Fic aquí en Fanfiction así que les pido (les ruego en otras palabras) que no sean tan malos conmigo y me dejen un Review (asi sea para decirme que la historia es un asco)…. Bueno gracias ya no los molesto más jeje…

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.. pero los voy a pedir prestados un par de días, para hacer esta historia….

"Pensamientos"

-Bla bla bla-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena

**¿Cómo Me Pasó Esto?**

Capitulo 1: "Aquella Noche, En aquella fiesta"

"Todo comenzó, con los 17 años de mi prima Kikyo, bueno creo que después de todo sigo siendo un poquito torpe. Hola mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 17 años y esta… Es mi historia."

"Bueno, como ya había dicho todo comenzó con los 17 años de mi adorable Primita (nótese el sarcasmo) que solo a ella se le ocurriría hacer semejante fiesta, pero ese no es el punto. La fiesta estaba repleta de personas muy conocidas y otras no tanto para mi, todos los invitados esperaban pacientes la aparición de la cumpleañera, mientras que mi mejor amiga Sango y yo conversábamos en unos asientos un poco apartados de la fiesta para hablar mejor"

-**Oye Kagome te he querido preguntar algo**- Me dice Sango algo apenada.

-**Si dime**- Le dije probando un poco de mi bebida

-**¿Hablaste con Miroku?**-

-**Bueno, si tanto quieres saber… me ha seguido hasta mi casa mas de 3 veces rogándome que te diga que tengas una cita con el..**- Dije soltando un suspiro de cansancio

-**En.. En serio?** –

-**Sango… te lo digo yo como amiga, sal con el, el pobre ha hecho hasta lo imposible para que los mires** –

**-¿Te digo algo? El dia en que deje sus manos quietas y deje de ser tan mujeriego, tal vez, solo tal vez pueda aceptar** –

-**Eres imposible.. Se nota a simple vista que lo quieres mucho ya deja de ser masoquista** –

- **No soy masoquista, lo que pasa es que tu no tienes que soportar sus mañosidades** –

- **Jajaja** **amiga la verdad es que no puedo creer que hables asi de el** – Le dije parándome de mi puesto – **¿Quieres que te traiga algo?** – Le pregunte

-**No gracias estoy bien** – Dijo también parándose de su asiento – **Ya vuelvo, voy a hablar un rato con Yuca, Eri y Ayumi** –

-**Ok ahorita te alcanzo** – Le dije para adentrarme mas a la fiesta

"Me dirigí a la salida, la verdad es que estaba un poco azotada con la música a todo volumen. Al salir, estire los brazos hacia arriba y solté un bostezo levemente, y luego escuche que alguien me llamaba en un susurro"

-**Psss Kagome** – Me voltee a ver quien era y no vi nada, asi que pensé que había sido mi imaginación hasta que volvi a escuchar aquel susurro. -**Psss Kagomee **-

-**¿Quien anda ahí?** – Dije con cierto temor

-**Por aquí** – Me voltee hacia atrás y vi.

- **Kikyo!** – Dije un tanto sorprendida – **¿No tenias que entrar por la puerta principal?** – Le dije un tanto burlona

- **Sígueme por favor aquí nos puede escuchar alguien** – Me dijo llevándome para escondernos en unos arbustos.

-**¿Que sucede?** – Le pregunte

-**Kag, Esto es serio por favor no se lo digas a nadie** – Yo asentí – **Estoy Em.. Embarazada** – Me dice con un hilo de voz

- **¿Cómo?!** – Le grite sin poderlo creer

**- Lo que escuchar estoy embarazada, pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie** – Me dice casi llorando

**-Kikyo esto es grave!** –

-**Lo se pero por favor entiéndeme, ponte en mi lugar **–

-**De acuerdo no diré nada pero tarde o temprano alguien se va a enterar de esto** – Le dije – **¿Pero dime quien es el padre?**

-**Naraku** – Me dijo casi con un nudo en la garganta

- **¿Y el lo sabe?** – Le pregunte

-** Si y por eso mismo necesito que me hagas un favor **– Me dijo suplicante

-**Claro lo que sea** –

-**Por favor hazte pasar por mi por nueve meses** – Me dijo

-**¿Que?! ¿Y eso como para que?** – Le dije algo exaltada

-**Es que mi novio Inuyasha llega mañana de Hong Kong y no sabe nada, y si tan solo le dijera algo, mataría a Naraku **–

-**Pero.. ¿y que haras tu?** – Le dije casi desesperada

-**Bueno yo, pienso ir mañana a Nerima junto a Naraku y quedarnos ahí por los menos hasta que nazca el bebe y pueda hablar como se debe con Inuyasha** –

-**Kikyo.. de verdad no creo que esto vaya a funcionar** –

-**Por favor, solo será por un tiempo** – Me dijo suplicándome

-**Pero no te has puesto a pensar si me llega descubrir y hasta me llega a matar como tu dices **– Le dije

-**Por favor Kagome en serio te lo suplico no lo hagas por mi, sino por mi hijo, por favor** – Me dijo llorando

-**Esta bien, la verdad no se hasta donde llegara esto, pero lo hare** – Le dije tratando de calmarla

-**Oh! Gracias Kagome! En serio gracias, muchas gracias** – Me dijo abrazándome

-**Descuida yo vere como me las arreglo, solo te pido que te cuides y que no dejes que por nada del mundo, esa vida que llevas ahí dentro muera **– Le dije con una sonrisa

-**Lo hare, en serio lo hare, gracias por todo prima** –


End file.
